


Streamline

by BloodyBacon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, They them pronouns for Roxy Lalonde, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: This was a commission, BIG THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT :-:
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Streamline

Roxy stumbled into their room, completely hammered from a night of getting drunk with their cat. They turned the light on, and looked around the room as their eyes adjusted to not being in the complete darkness of the living-room, nothing but the tv to cast light onto them and their feline friend. They _would_ have gone outside, maybe to a bar or something, if they didn't feel like they'd be recognized. It was an annoying little quirk of their current career field. As Jasper walked out of the room, being shooed away by Roxy, Roxy was busy opening their laptop.

They sat down on their bed, and booted the machine up, getting ready to make their little side hustle worth something. Getting comfortable was an easy thing to do in their room, they laid back, a warm, drunken smile on their face. They swayed a little, head drooping, following in the example of their eyes as they pushed back their blonde hair. Their viewers loved it, calling them the golden … Something. 

They snorted, "golden shower" was the first thing that came to mind as they tried to type their password. It was a little hard to see, things were blurry, and they were a few sways away from falling back into the plush, deceitfully soft comforts of their bed … 

" Djdloyyu" 

Wrong password 

They groaned, and slowly typed, " k i t t y " 

Still the wrong password 

… They sighed, before aggressively typing the actual password. Not knowing why the hell they were typing "kitty." Maybe it was just a strange attachment to Jasper, after all, they had been bonding a lot lately. Getting drunk together, eating together, shopping for clothes online together. they were an inseparable pair, always together never really willing to leave each other, at least that was what Roxy thought.

They opened pesterchum, recently the messaging app had gotten it's own video call option, and they had been making _big bucks_ streaming themselves. They did it accidentally, when they were drunk, sent the link out to anyone who sent them some cash, and put on a show. It was mostly just self indulgent rubbing, masturbating, occasionally taking suggestions from the thousands of people who would join the chat. Someone leaked the link at some point, but honestly … it was just more money for them. 

And more money meant more of those fun toys, the ones that could really get them going. The ones that could really make them happy, in a very short amount of time. They tapped on their screen, thank god for touch screen devices, right? 

They loaded up the app, and didn't even give any warning, just booted up the camera and began to stream like nobody was watching. 

"Heyyyyyyy" they said, kicking their laptop away, slowly blinking one eye at a time as the chat slowly began to fill their screen. Words cascaded across their vision, too quickly for them to read. This many people joined their live this fast? 

Their phone buzzed, probably the sound of money being deposited into their bank account. "Well damn- i didn't even - takeeemyclothes off dudee.." they said in a tired slur. The camera could probably see up their skirt, "hey y'all …" they mumbled, lazily spreading their legs out. "I'm like … so happy you guys are so weird-" they giggled, reaching down past their skirt.

They began rubbing, soft touches on their sensitive parts. Wearing silk panties meant their liquids wouldn't be absorbed into the cotton of their usual underwear. Instead, it'd just soak itself through the fabric, leaving them slightly wet between their legs. Their stockings made them feel cute, sexy, they were a long black pair to match the black skirt they had on. 

Honestly, how come getting drunk was such a horny experience? Laying there, heat on their face, feeling their bean slide between their fingers. They looked down for a second, having enlarged their chat just for this specific purpose. They could still barely see the screen though, it looked like a million black ants moving at lightning speed all at once. 

Roxy sighed and gave up on trying to read the chat. Maybe they need to get bored with being ignored, and then they'd stop talking so much. It wasn't like they could read it even if they weren't drunk, from this distance it'd be pretty difficult. 

So they ignored it, really starting to feel their body give into the sensation of their touch. They hoped they didn't have to pee, well, if they did then that would probably be good for their viewers, but horrible for their mattress. They began rubbing a little harder, but honestly … it was a little work, plus, why do all of this when they could use the toys they'd bought? Courtesy of the viewers of course, packages and packages would arrive just about every day at their P.O box, filled to the brim with things that they never knew they needed. Vibrators, beads, lube and balls. All different kinds of things. They stopped rubbing … 

They reached down, pulling the sticky fabric away. Their stomach ached for relief, a throbbing sensation between their legs as they sat up. Roxy's legs remained open as they leaned over the side of their bed, and opened their bedside drawer, pulling out anything that they could get their hand on. 

It was just a little egg vibrator … but when they looked at the chat, it was a million horny people screaming at once, "USE IT USE IT"

"Use … itwhere??" They said in an attempt to be sexy. "You wannnnna put it hereee~?" The little egg pressed to their nipples. They didn't bother wearing a bra today. Sometimes they didn't wear anything but a binder, but even when they weren't wearing that, being naked was just nice. They looked down, deciding to go ahead and get rid of their top. They pulled it out, seeing everyone yell "CLIT CLIT CLIT" in the chat, and a few other strange places. Foot, inside, elbow … elbow? 

They put the toy to their elbow, and turned it on, "huh?" They said, humoring the one person who was probably sitting at home laughing their ass off. 

"Armpit- nose- ear" 

Okay, now people were just being weird. Most people were saying clit, but that felt a little boring. They lifted the toy, laying back on their pillows as they brought the little pink egg to their chest, and rubbed it around in a little, slow circle. The feeling was surprisingly relaxing, even though it was really stimulating. It felt like they were getting a massage on their chest, which was nice, but wasn't very good if they wanted to stay awake. They brought the toy down, just rubbing it up between their labia, watching a clear liquid coat it as the feeling shot straight down into their legs, curling up in their toes.

They arched their body to the side a little bit, they wanted to imagine it was someone's tongue, but the idea that they were doing it with a vibrator was somehow just hotter for them. Sex toys were hot, they laid there, rubbing the spiracle object up and down between their valley. Their breathing was a little bit uneven, no doubt just a warning sign that they were about to let loose. 

This was the moment of truth, it'd probably be a good idea to move their device out of the way, just in case they did have to pee … their breath hitched as they pushed the toy up against their clit, grinding on it, hips shaking before they finally went still … and let out a shuddering cry, cumming, eyes clenched shut as they breathed. 

"Ohhhh god … " they mumbled, dropping the toy after turning it off. They breathed … before quietly groaning, rolling over onto their side, exposing their slit to their audience. "Thanks … whoever that waaas-" they said slowly. They were having a little bit of a clarity moment, a good orgasm really could make you rethink your life … 

but it didn't last very long, what time does II they were leaning over their bed again, reaching into the drawer, to grab something else. They shook the contents a little bit, squinting down at it before pulling out a string with balls attached to it … 

Not today- 

They put it back, not wanting to use a dildo- what to do, what to do? They didn't wanna have to use their arm that much … 

Sollux had been by recently, he helped Roxy set up their stream so they could just lay there, and enjoy being drunk while the viewers controlled what happened to them … but honestly, it was the pain in the ass getting that thing to work. every single time they try to turn it on, or use it, it always seems like it has something wrong with it

Needless to say they haven't been using it that much lately. They laid down on their bed, face closer to the screen to where they could see … 

People were asking them questions, such as: " how was your day?" " Where have you been?" "Why is your face like that?"

They figured they were referring to the slightly loopy expression. "I'm drunk … duhh-!" They said, sitting up. " I dunno if you really wanna hear me talk about my day and crap but I don't care- so like uhhh" they squinted, "didn't do anything today since every time i leave the house one of you weirdos wanna feel me up-" they said, trying not to show how pissed they were. 

And they … were really pissed. 

Sort of- 

Usually people just tried to give them money, it was honestly a mixed feeling of disgust and acceptance … they quietly stared at the screen, watching everyone share their daily experiences. 

It was kind of … nice? 

These people were nice _sometimes._ It was nice to hear about all their lives sometimes. Most of the time it was endless trolling, but … well, right now it seemed fine. 

They laid back down on their side, and moved their laptop to face their stomach as they picked up a toy that they'd apparently pulled out during their drawer adventure. It was just laying there, and it felt like a good time to use it, since they were still in the mood. 

They picked up the slightly big, silicon, appendage, and pressed it up to their soaking entrance. 

Lube who? Who needs it when you flow like Niagara falls when you're drunk? They rubbed themselves against it, before slowly starting to push it in. It hurt a little bit, but the sensation was unforgettable. It was just about the only reason they still kept the plastic thing around. It went in slow, coating itself in their fluids, producing a wet, squishy sound as it slowly filled them. "Ughhh goddd" they groaned, stomach twitching as the toy slipped inside. It got pretty far, making a small bump in their stomach before they stopped, laying there, hand behind their back as they showed off the bump to their viewers. 

their phone buzzed a few times, and the chat room began to spam the words" keep going!" Over and over again. They didn't mind the idea, but they needed a little break for a second, just to breathe, and get used to the feeling of the toy being inside of them. It always made their stomach hurt at first. It was like their body was trying to reject it, like it was saying that it didn't belong in there, which it was right. But eventually everything went calm, and their insides began to tighten around the toy, clenching it as they tensed a little. 

Sometimes just leaving it in felt good, but they moved it around anyways, sliding it in and out, turning it slightly, feeling it's bumpy texture brush up against their sensitive parts. 

Sometimes they wished they had a female equivalent to this, a plastic pussy they could rub up against. The thought turned them on, shamelessly at that, and they began to pump the toy a little faster. 

"Nnhh .." they moaned, eyes closed, lipstick smeared onto the mattress as they read the chat. It was a little quiet … people were too busy jerking off probably … nice. That just meant more money for more toys. Maybe if they looked online they could find their dream object? 

The toy just wasn't going to be enough on its own, so they let their hand lift, feeling around the mattress for the discarded vibrator. They let out a sigh as they did, beginning to grow frustrated as they were met with only blankets.

"fuckk i can't findd itt" they groaned, laying there for a second. They didn't want to get up, they knew it would make their head hurt from the sudden elevation, but they wanted their egg ..

They reached down, saying 'fuck it i'll use my hand.' and then proceeding to do just that. They rubbed, pinching their clit between their fingers while they slowly moved the toy, focusing less on it, and more on the other organ. 

Both places, inside and out, were overflowing with joy after a few seconds. Their legs tensed and relaxed as they moved the toy, eyes clenched shut. They sped up and slowed down as much as They saw fit, groaning softly from the sensation. Roxy bit their lip, and then their tongue, before just letting their mouth hang open as they gave up silence and moaned. 

Their body was melting, it felt like they were going to cum any second now, but it just wasn't coming out. They rubbed and rubbed, before letting that hand take a break for a second. They breathed … and put a little more focus into the toy. Their neglected front began to pulse with need, but they tiredly ignored it, jamming the length into themselves, recklessly enjoying the slightly intense sensation. They open their eyes to look down at it, only to find that there was a small wet spot forming on their bed. They felt .. slightly proud. In a strange, kinky way, moaning something about being " _soo wet_ " into their laptop microphone. The chat was talking even less now, but their phone was buzzing as they lifted a leg, arching their back, letting themselves take it all in. They picked up their other hand, moving the camera further to the side to capture their lovely masturbation skills. They rubbed, pulled and tugged and flicked. The slight pain from a good flick felt really good, it made them shake all over. It was much easier to do too, so they continued to abuse their bean. It would be nice if they had something to put up to their chests too, or maybe something else, anything else to stimulate them. 

They sighed, feeling a little dizzy from all this shaking. Their face was flushed red, and they were absently drooling alcoholic saliva onto their bed. It all felt so good, and the orgasm was even better. They let out a performative cry, arching a little, all just for show. 

It felt good, but their usual reaction was just a little shudder and a few seconds of silent, blank mindedness. They panted … and almost immediately after they came, they were asleep. They pulled the toy out, and left it on the bed, closing their eyes as their body calmed down. They left the stream on, accidentally letting everyone watch them sleep. 

It wasn't that big of a deal, the only weird part was the fact that people continued to watch, hours after they had fallen asleep. Maybe there was something peaceful about it, or maybe they'd all fallen asleep with a hand down their pants too? Who knows ...


End file.
